backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Back to the Future: Music from the Motion Picture Soundtrack
Back to the Future: Music from the Motion Picture Soundtrack is the soundtrack to the hit 1985 film Back to the Future. Originally released on July 8, 1985, the album includes two tracks culled from Alan Silvestri's compositions for the film, two tracks from Huey Lewis and The News, two songs played by Marvin Berry and the Starlighters, one played by Marty McFly and the Starlighters, and two pop songs that are only very briefly heard in the background of the film. It was reissued as a two-sided vinyl picture disc by Universal Music Enterprises on October 21, 2015 to mark the 30th anniversary of the trilogy.Back to the Future: Music from the Motion Picture Soundtrack Marks Historic Film's 30th Anniversary with Two-Sided Vinyl Picture Disc on October 21 (PR Newswire) Track listing # "The Power of Love" – Huey Lewis and The News (3:58) # "Time Bomb Town" – Lindsey Buckingham (2:48) # "Back to the Future" – The Outatime Orchestra (3:20) # "Heaven Is One Step Away" – Eric Clapton (4:13) # "Back in Time" – Huey Lewis and The News (4:22) # "Back to the Future Overture" - The Outatime Orchestra (8:19) # "The Wallflower (Dance with Me, Henry)" – Etta James (2:45) # "Night Train" – Marvin Berry and the Starlighters (2:17) # "Earth Angel (Will You Be Mine)" – Marvin Berry and the Starlighters (3:02) # "Johnny B. Goode" – Marty McFly and the Starlighters (3:06) Songs not included on the soundtrack album:Back to the Future End Credits * "Mr. Sandman" – Performed by The Four Aces * "The Ballad of Davy Crockett" – Performed by Fess Parker * "Pledging My Love" – Performed by Johnny Ace To put the tracks in the chronological order they first appear in the film, the listing would be as such: 1, 2, 7, the first 90 seconds of 6, 8, 9, 10, the remainder of 6, 4, 5 and 3. Note: the "Back to the Future Overture" on the original album is made up of the following cues as released on the subsequent score album: # Marty's Letter # Clocktower (:50 - 5:35) # '85 Lone Pine Mall (1:41 - end) "Johnny B. Goode" The musical material ostensibly performed by the characters Marty McFly, Marvin Berry and the Starlighters in the film, was recorded by Harry Waters, Jr. as 'Marvin Berry' and Mark Campbell as 'Marty McFly', and the guitar solo by Tim May. (Campbell and May received a "Special Thanks" acknowledgment in the film's end credits, with the recording credit going to the fictional characters.) Berry's group also plays the song "Night Train", first recorded by Jimmy Forrest in 1951. | accessdate = 2006-12-17 }} Other releases *Another version of the soundtrack album with only the original score by Silvestri – known as the "DeLorean" version – was so rare that most fans only have it as a bootleg. *A 1999 CD release entitled The Back to the Future Trilogy features additional compositions by Silvestri from the first film. However, these were re-recordings by the Scottish National Orchestra and not Silvestri's original recordings. *The Back to the Future: Intrada Special Collection limited edition 2-CD album featuring the complete orchestral score as recorded for the finished film was released in 2009. Miscellaneous The film's musical score was by Alan Silvestri, who later wrote music for Forrest Gump and numerous other films, many of them directed by Robert Zemeckis. The memorable themes in his "Back to the Future Overture" have since been heard in the film's sequels (also scored by Silvestri), in Back to the Future: The Ride, and as ambient music at the Universal Studios theme parks. A remix of the main theme was heard in the opening sequence for MCA-Universal Home Video from 1990 to 1997. The upbeat soundtrack, featuring two new songs by Huey Lewis and the News, also contributed to the film's popularity. "The Power of Love" became the band's first song to hit number one on the Billboard Hot 100 and was nominated for an Academy Award. Huey Lewis portrayed the high-school band audition judge who rejects Marty McFly's band, the Pinheads, as they perform the short instrumental hard-rock version of "The Power of Love". References External links * www.alansilvestri.com Back to the Future: Music from the Motion Picture Soundtrack Category:Back to the Future Category:Music